1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power grip structures and methods and refers more specifically to an electrically actuated power assisted surgeon's rongeur which may be actuated in multiple stages and the method of using the power assisted surgeon's rongeur including electrically actuating power assist structures, some in multiple stages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, surgeon's rongeurs of both the Kerrison and Leksell types have generally been manually actuated structures wherein squeezing of relatively pivoted handles constructed much like plier handles has produced a punching or scissor-like cutting action due to relative movement of two parallel elongated members secured to the handles and having gripping or crushing means at one end thereof. Such structure is tiring when gripped repeatedly to open a human skull for example. Further such structure unnecessarily increases the time to perform such procedure and thus prolongs operating time which is undesirable for both patient and surgeon.
A few power operated rongeurs have been suggested in the past. They have, however, been bydraulically or pneumaticaly actuated and thus have required access to gas or hydraulic fluid under pressure by means of heavy and cumbersome pressure lines and thus are undesirable. Further, such power assisted surgeon's rongeurs as have been available in the past have been particularly complicated and lacked feedback in the handle to provide the operator with a direct appreciation of the resistance to cutting and therefore the need for more or less assist power, and also were expensive to manufacture and inefficient in use.